The Book of Lies
by IsabellaFaye11
Summary: When the goddess of Truth gets her book of lies nicked she chases after the thief with a vengeance. Unfortunately for a small town this results in the Goddess using her powers on everyone she suspects of taking her book. Dean and Sam catch wind of the town's problem and swoop in for the rescue. A fun Hunt!fic with eventual Destiel, based in season four. Rating is just in case
1. A Brand New Hunt

**Chapter One- A Brand New Hunt**

Author Note: Okay friends, first of all, Hello! Thank you for reading! Secondly, this will shift perspective often so I've changed fonts for a new person. I'm sure you'll catch on quickly as to who is who. If not I'll leave a little reminder at the end of each chapter, so just scroll down to refresh your knowledge if you get lost at any point (But I doubt you will). Anyway this isn't technically an Alternate Universe, at least at this point. I'm planning on just making it a Hunt!Fic with some lovely Destiel in the mix because why the hell not? I might do more than one hunt or cover the apocalypse if requested depending on how this ends (I've only written half of it so far but fret not I have a plan! Even if it is somewhat vague, and by somewhat I mean completely). Okay I think that's everything. Oh a disclaimer. *clears throat* I, Isabella Faye, do not, nor have I ever owned any part of supernatural and only lay claim to the parts of this sprung from my imagination. Alright, now I've done everything. Let's get reading my dearest destiel deviants!

 **Verity was not pleased. She had guarded secrets for as long as creatures had things to hide from one another. She'd been called many names, Aletheia, Ma'at, Veritas, by many people in her long life. Verity was the only creature to know every lie told, every deep dark secret held close to its bearer's breast, every school rumour and piece of Hollywood gossip, the truth of every affair and the answer to every man-made mystery. She was the keeper of lies. A goddess of truth if you will. So it should be unsurprising that when someone, somehow tapped into her well and stole her book, where she transcribed every lie and deception since the dawn of life, she would be rather put out. Without someone to note down the deceptions and preserve the truth, the universe had no other choice than to remove any deceptions. Luckily for the world the 'truth spell' as the western media would name it, only affected a small town in the American Midwest. We'll get back to why only this town was affected later, now we turn to our main protagonists, or well two of them anyway. I should probably let them tell this part of the story though. Samuel Winchester, if would wouldn't mind.**

 _Ah it's just Sam, and yeah. It all started for us a week ago when my brother, Dean, and I were finishing up on a hunt, just your average salt and burn to distract from the whole apocalypse thing we had going on at the time._

 _"Hey Dean, look at this," I said spinning my laptop around to face my brother, who was flipping through our Dad's journal. He flung the book off to the side_

\- Hold on, I did not 'fling' Dad's journal.

 _Yes you did._

No Sammy I did not! I gently placed it in a manly way on the bed

 _Which was three meters away from the table we were sitting at, face it Dean. You threw it._

I didn't!

 **Boys. Can we please return to the narrative? I doubt my readers what to listen to you squabble.**

 _Sorry._

Yeah sorry.

 **Excellent, Samuel please continue**

 _He flung the book off to the side, in a gentle but manly way, conveying the upmost respect to the gospel of supernatural lore._ –Better- _Dean turned his attention to the computer screen in front of him._

 _"Small Town Caught by 'Truth Spell'" Dean said, "Are you sure it's our thing?"_

 _"Yeah, I looked into it and apparently it started only a few days ago, everyone just started vomiting up their deepest darkest secrets for no apparent reason," I said turning the laptop back around to me._

 _"You thinking witches?" Dean asked_

 _"Maybe, I don't know. What else could it be?"_

 _"It could be anything Sammy, Demons, Angels, Witches, Tricksters, We'll have to go an see," Dean said standing up to pack his clothes, all two outfits._

–Hey!

 **Hush Dean.**

…

…

 _Wait why is he quiet?_

 **I silenced him. Please, go on**

 _It's not permeant is it?_

 **No Samuel, go back to the story**

 _That's a shame_

 _I quickly noted down the name of the town and put my computer into sleep mode, I'd do more research in the Impala as Dean drove. It took four hours of non-stop driving to reach the small rural town of Stonewall Glen, population 258, established 1892. During which I managed to find the names of the first three people affected by the 'truth spell'._

 _"So who are we going to talk to?" Dean asked tucking his gun into the back of his newly put on suit._

 _"Miranda Abbott, Adrian Jones and Cassidy Lincoln, they were the first people to spill their guts." I answered handing him his 'FBI' badge._

 _"What did they confess?" Dean asked picking up the keys to the Impala._

 _"Miranda confessed to cheating on her husband, James Abbott with their gardener Emily Smith, Adrian to a fatal unsolved hit and run from almost a decade ago and Cassidy got up in the middle of church and told the whole town she's is, and I quote "Gay as fuck and have slept with practically the whole cheer squad, She, Miranda and Emily are also banned from the church according to this," I said reading from the webpage open on my laptop, as I got into the car._

 _"I think I can like this Cassidy chick," Dean said grinning as the Impala roared to life. I merely rolled my eyes and turned back to the list of victims. So far there were ten people who had sprouted off their biggest secrets._

 _"We should probably talk to Adrian first considering he's at the police station and then hit up the High-school to chat with Cassidy," Dean said. I nodded and went back to looking up the other victims._

Font Reminder!

 _Sam_

Dean

 **Narrator**

Author Note: Soooo? What do you think? Pretty please review, I'll give you free, yes FREE, cake!* Bribery aside, what did you guys honestly think?

*It should be noted that it is imaginary internet cake and is not tangible or able to be perceived by the human mind/body. That is all. Good day *tips top hat to you*


	2. Dean Winchester: Problematic Fav

**Chapter Two- Dean Winchester: Problematic Fav**

 **Author Note: Hello Readers! It is lovely to see (is see the right word?) you all again! How have you been? Good? Bad? Suffering from an existential crisis? Well however you are I'm glad to speak to you again (is it really talking though? Should I say corresponding?) I have missed you. All two of you. Tmk13 and JustAnother-C-Reaper your reviews were just lovely, if somewhat brief, thank you so much. Anyway here is my next chapter my remarkably radical and ridiculously rare readers! And remember I renounce any recognisable remarks that one can recollect from Supernatural. Isn't alliteration amazingly awesome and absolutely artistically articulated?**

 **I think Samuel has had his turn and although you can't hear him right now Dean has been using some quite colourful profanity to describe me. Being sworn at in Latin has been an unusual experience to say the least. It is probably best to let him narrate the next instalment. Oh Samuel, if you interrupt I'll mute you,**

 _I'm not Dean, I can behave_

I'm going to ignore that comment bitch

 _Jerk._

 **Are you finished?**

No.

 _Yes._

 **Dean, please we have a word limit, you're wasting your turn.**

Fine I'm done

Adrien Jones had been an absolute bust, all he remembered from before the incident was being home alone. He hadn't gone anywhere unusual and in a town of under 300 people there was only three public places in the whole town he could have gone. His house, a tiny diner that Sam wouldn't let me stop at and the High School where Jones worked as an English teacher and where Baby pulled up to. Heads turned as she roared into the parking lot. Of course they did, my Baby is the best thing in creation. All those teenagers, well all like fifty of them, had never heard the

 **Dean, I think you've gotten off track**

What? No!

 **I don't think that poetically singing the praises of your car-**

Hey!

 **-no matter how wonderful it is, would be an appropriate way to tell a tale of mystery**

 _They've got a point Dean_

Shut up Sammy.

 **Thankyou Samuel**

 _Why is it so hard for you two to get my name right?_

 **Stop complaining. Now Dean can you try and tell the rest of the story or will I have to step in?**

Yes, I can do it.

 **Don't get surly with me, you two brought this on yourselves.**

 _Actually I think it's Cas's fault…_

 **No Samuel it really isn't**

I'm sorry am I interrupting? I thought it was my turn.

 **Oh calm down Dean, now please continue**

*grumpy silence*

 ***eye roll* Dean Ross Winchester do not make me drag the angel into this, I can't deal with the latent sexual tension right now.**

*outraged silence!*

 _*muffled laughter*_

 **AN: I'd like to apologies. I cannot write from Dean's P.O.V at all, while I share many personality traits with him I'm too much like Sammy to properly write Dean so I'm sorry. So yes, this is 100% a cop out and I am very sorry my fabulously fantastic readers I am fortunate to have following me. Like I said before, isn't alliteration great?**

 **Font Reminder:**

Dean

 _Sam_

 **Narrator**


End file.
